A high-voltage equipment such as a battery for driving a motor is conventionally provided in an electric vehicle that is driven by a rotational power generated by a motor, and a hybrid vehicle that is driven by a combination of a rotational power generated by an internal combustion engine (a gasoline engine or a diesel engine, for example) and a rotational power generated by a motor.
By the way, a battery is accompanied by heat at the time of charging and discharging, and the increasing temperature renders the battery performance lower and the battery life shorter. Therefore, a cooling system is required for cooling high-voltage equipments such as a battery. In this regard, a vehicle battery cooling device is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 to cool a battery mounted on a vehicle using the air in the vehicle compartment.
Further, the amount of combustion heat of the high-voltage equipment is increasing recently, and it may be difficult to cool the high-voltage equipment only with the air in the vehicle compartment. In this regard, a battery temperature control device is disclosed in Patent Literature 2 to cool the battery by directly leading the air cooled by an air conditioning unit.